


7天，261周，50年

by yangmaobao



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangmaobao/pseuds/yangmaobao
Summary: 在那场战争之前，Tony Stark消失了一个星期，当他回来之后，又老了五年。





	7天，261周，50年

**Author's Note:**

> #灵感来源：rdj65年，TS70年，相隔五年，而小虫化灰也刚好五年。写着写着发现2023年，好像年龄刚刚好。但是想到妮妮平时会比电影里面年轻，请忽略这个bug。  
> #我也不知道会不会ooc，反正ooc属于我，私设如山，神仙爱情是他们  
> #一发完预警  
> #原本想要设定有小Morgan的，后来写着写着就没有写到。就当作没有小公主吧。铁椒好朋友设定。Nat存活！盾冬瓦坎达退休

第一次时空穿梭  
纽约北部，凌晨两点  
原本漆黑一片的建筑，缓缓亮起了一盏灯。Tony坐在床上，Mark战甲覆盖着全身。他双手颤抖着捂着脸，整个人如坠冰窟。距离他们最后一搏还有一个星期，而在过去的两个星期里，他不断梦见他最爱的小孩在他怀里消失不见。  
15分钟后，被放置在在最底层的量子穿梭机亮了一会，原本站在中间的身影随着光亮的褪散而消失。  
等到Tony再次睁开眼，他置身于两个月后的纽约。原本空荡荡的城市再度拥挤了起来，车水马龙的街道，行色匆匆的行人。他拉了拉头上的鸭舌帽，往两个街区外的某栋建筑赶去。  
“Boss，搜索到Peter在右前方建筑的天台。”  
小胡子先生抬起头，推了推眼镜，小孩的影像被投影到眼前。纽约好邻居正蹲在天台的围栏上，阳光落在他棕色的卷发上，从背后看上去，好像瘦了一点，双肩还压抑着抖了抖。影像绕了一圈，小孩的正脸出现在Tony眼前 ，他正双眼通红地看着手中的手机。  
“这小孩是失恋了吗？”Tony心里想着，往建筑物走去。  
在离那栋建筑还有一个转角的时候，小胡子先生在转角看见了喷在墙上的钢铁侠。周边摆满了白玫瑰，小雏菊还有蜡烛。他停在了原地，一言不发地看着墙上伸出掌心炮的钢铁侠。他赢了，可他又输了。  
一个小女孩从远处走来，将两个玩偶放在了那堆鲜花蜡烛里面。那是并肩的钢铁侠跟蜘蛛侠，看上去已经有些旧。  
“Mr.Stark……Tony……”Friday连接上Karen，小孩的小奶音带着浓重的哭腔。“Wherever I go, it’s always you.”  
“最近的纽约都很太平，我重新回到学校了，西语没有人给我辅导了，我想我得花很多时间去学习。Nick Fury找过我，我把他的电话都转到语音信箱。如果是你，我一定会马上接的。I really miss you.”小孩断断续续地说着，中途还吸了几次鼻子。  
Tony逃跑似的离开了那个时空，重新出现在量子穿梭机的时候，他无力地瘫坐在地上。小孩的话还不断萦绕在脑海中。只要他的小孩能回来，他可以牺牲一切，包括自己。他的小孩会有新的朋友，新的人生导师，到最后，他可以独当一面。  
然后他又想起了小孩哭得五官都挤成一团，只能一个人在天台小声哭泣。还有一个星期，他们还能有一个星期。

 

第二次穿梭 重逢  
人大抵都是贪心的。Tony给复仇者们留了一个字条，表明自己一个星期后便会回来。而后，便拿着自己配好的一箱皮姆粒子消失在了这个时空。  
Peter咬了一口皇后区最好吃的三明治，推开门的时候，看见了路边的小胡子先生。他穿着白色连帽衫，外面又配了一件黑色外套。那双好看的蜜糖色眼睛里装满了自己的影子。小孩揉了揉发红的眼睛，朝他飞扑而来。“Tony！”  
“不叫Mr.Stark了？”他顺势把怀里的小孩圈紧了几分，小孩暖暖的，抱在怀里还能闻到他身上的奶香味。看着小孩通红的耳尖，Tong侧头亲了一口。都曾亲眼看着彼此离开的两人终于有很长的时间相聚。  
“为什么？”  
“如果你死了，我觉得责任在我。”  
“可是这个世界不能没有你。”我也不能没有你。Peter心里想着，又往先生怀里钻深了几分。  
Tony表示，自己左肩的衣服肯定湿透了。小孩在他怀里哭得一塌糊涂，还用他那20吨臂力的手把他箍得牢牢的，生怕稍微松手，他就会原地消失。“他们还有你。”  
“我还会再见到你吗？”  
“看你表现。”Tony揉了揉小孩的卷发，无奈地说道：“你再这样抱着我，别人就该发现Tony Stark还魂了。”  
“I am sorry，Mr.Stark.”Peter松开手，往后稍微退了一步，然后就死死地盯着他。  
“来吧，我送你上学。”  
两人原本是并肩走着，走着走着，Peter就变成跟在他身后。Tony无奈地停下脚步，回头对Peter说道：“这个速度下去，好邻居就要迟到了。”  
“我今天能不能不去上课了？我想陪着你。”  
“我会来接你下课的。”  
考虑到Tony现在的情况实在是不适合出现在太多人的地方，两人在距离学校还有一条路的转角道别。  
“Mr.Stark……”  
“我来这里，只是为了当某个爱哭鬼的人生导师，不是来拯救世界的。”在Peter刚准备转身离开的时候，Tony又把他拉进了怀里。“外太空，你做得很好，kid.”  
而后先生放开了他的小孩，指了指远处的学校，示意小孩该去上课。Peter倒退着走几步，回过头去走几步，又恋恋不舍地回头看着还在原地的先生。  
八岁的时候，Peter曾见过钢铁侠落在他身旁，替他打跑了坏人，拖着小尾巴离开的时候说了一句“nice work，kid.”后来，他成了蜘蛛侠，有了超能力，心里朝着先生的方向一步步努力，想要成为跟先生一样优秀的人，保护这个美好的世界。再后来，他们并肩作战了很多次，先生的战甲救了他之后便拖着小尾巴回到Malibu。他喜欢远远看着先生的背影，那是他伸手可触及又遥不可及的距离，那是他年少时光最耀眼的光芒。

 

第三次见面 十日之约  
自从上次，Peter前脚刚踏进学校，后脚就又翻墙爬出来，赶在了第三个路口闯到了正四处张望的先生怀里，并耍赖着不回学校后，Tony觉得自己要挑小孩没有课的周末才能避免这种情况。  
Peter刚睡醒，蜘蛛感应便叫个不停。他往床尾看去，先生正翘着二郎腿，温柔地笑着。  
“Mr.Stark！”  
“Good morning,kid.”Tony眨了眨眼，指着桌面的三明治，“皇后区的三明治，还热着。”  
“你是怎么进来的？”Peter没有向May提过，Tony也不会让那么多人知道这件事。  
“窗户。Friday送了我一路。”这样下去，估计没等到至尊法师把他遣送回去，新闻头条就迫不及待变成：钢铁侠频繁现身，Tony Stark生死之谜。  
下床的时候，昨天打击犯罪受的伤扯痛了一下，Peter捂着肚子坐在了床边。  
“Peter Parker？”  
Peter往远躲了躲，“我只是刚刚起床起急了。”看见先生阴沉的脸的时候，Peter心虚地看了看左边。  
“伤口处理了吗？”  
Peter愣在了原地，他以为先生会像以前一样教训他，不要做他不会做的事情，不要做他做的事情，在这两个之间有个灰色地带，那才是他能做的。“我昨晚消毒了。”  
“衣服脱了，给我看看。”  
Tony在看见随意圈了几圈的纱布，纱布间还有几滩血的时候，觉得自己的血压飙升好几十毫米汞柱。他侧了侧身子，从床底挖出了医药箱。  
多得蜘蛛的治愈能力，伤口的血已经止住，但是看上去依旧十分吓人。Tony小心翼翼地给他处理伤口，“我记得我跟你说过吧，灰色地带才是你能做的事情。”  
“我现在是一名复仇者了！我能做的更多的！”Peter刚信誓旦旦说完，就被肚子上的疼痛扯了回来。“嗷！Mr.Stark！疼！”  
“你也知道疼！”Tony瞪了小孩一眼，手上的力度又放轻了几分。“战衣自己修。”  
“Mr.Stark，你会留多久？”  
“五年。”那边的1.4天，这边1年。一个星期，不多不少，正是Peter离开了的时间。  
“那我能拉长到50年吗？我们10天见一面的话，就可以一直见面了。”  
“Underoos……”  
Peter在心底里大声地叫嚷着，千万不要拒绝他！然后他就听见先生答应自己了。  
“真的吗？Mr.Stark！”  
“谁让我要对你负责呢。还没有包扎好呢，赶紧从我身上下去。”自己只是穿越尽老师的职责，这小孩倒是天天抱，见面就抱。

 

第40次见面 大学  
之后一年，像是回到了五年前一样，回到了他们都还没有去过外太空的那时候，Peter每个周末就去Stark大厦。自从Tony离开之后，Stark大厦的实验室就开放给Peter，但是他还是喜欢翻墙进去。“MIT挺好的，我想我应该给你准备好一切了。”先生像往常一样，坐在他最喜欢的小沙发上，看着最新的报纸，旁边的咖啡往外飘着热气。  
Peter把书包丢在了地上，赌气地把甜甜圈在先生眼前绕了一圈就要走。“纽约就很好。”  
“Kid.”Tony指挥着Mark战甲将Peter手上的甜甜圈抢走，打开盒子，嗅了嗅，满足地拿起一个草莓味的放进了嘴里。  
“我不想离你这么远。”  
“你这么不听话，我不来看你了。”他跟小孩相处的时间都是借回来的。他也没想再那么专制。原本只是想要帮助小孩适应没有他的世界，最后也不知道是自己私心不想离开，还是不愿意看见小孩哭得五官都扭在一起的样子。  
“您不能这样……”  
“你在哪，我就可以去哪找你。”毕竟就是量子穿梭，穿去波士顿跟穿来纽约，其实并不影响。  
“拉钩。”Tony看着Peter伸出的小尾指，没好气地白了一眼，嘴上嘟囔着，身体还是很诚实地伸出了手指，勾住了小孩的手指，软软的，手感好像不错。“真是个长不大的睡衣宝宝。”  
“我过几个月就要成年了！”  
“在我面前，你还是个睡衣宝宝。”  
“我听你话去MIT，有奖励吗？”  
这小孩似乎越来越得寸进尺。“我回去就让Happy给你安排我以前住过的宿舍。”  
“Mr. Stark!”  
“不喜欢就算了。”  
“不不不，我的意思是我很荣幸。”  
两人对视了一会，忽然沉默下来。Tony瘫回小沙发上，继续看报纸，视线却越过报纸看着小孩不知道在纠结什么，眉毛紧缩的样子仿佛遇到了什么大事。“Tony，你会来我的毕业舞会吗？”  
“Tony？”  
Peter似乎意识到自己又喊了先生的名字，脸唰地红了起来，手足无措摸了摸额前的卷发，“我是说，Mr.Stark，你愿意做我的舞伴吗？”  
“我不觉得我这张脸，适合出现在你的毕业舞会上。约上你喜欢的女孩，好好享受青春。”喜欢是藏不住的。小孩每次看见都是恨不得把他活吞了的样子，万花丛中过，片叶不沾身的花花公子自然看得出。一点引导，一点奖励，应该可以把小孩带回正道上。  
“我们可以在天台见面。你得教我跳舞。”面对先生的拒绝，Peter总有无数个理由让他答应。  
“什么时候教你跳舞是我的任务了？”  
“世人都说，我是钢铁侠的接班人。所以，你得对我负责。”原本在那场战争之后，神盾局跟政府觉得需要一个新的人，一个像Tony Stark的人，站到公众面前，承担起保护世界的责任。这也是Nick Fury在最初找Peter的原因。只是一个16岁的小孩，甚至在最开始他还只是一个14岁的孩子。后来不知道发生了什么，小孩又开始精力充沛地夜巡，还终于接了他的电话，最后伦敦一战，确实是充满惊喜。而后纽约偶尔还能看见钢铁侠的战甲划过天际，拎着蜘蛛侠回到了复仇者联盟基地。如果不是因为自己确实跟Tony Stark告别了，他真的怀疑这只是他想要退休想出来的计谋。  
“Underoos！”  
“Mr.Stark……”  
“Fine，I do.”  
“Mr.Stark是这世上最好的人了！”Peter开心地又扑到了先生怀里，小雏菊抱满怀。在Peter飘飘然的时候，他又听到先生低声说道：“Tony is ok.”

 

第73次见面 毕业舞会  
有了先生的帮助，Peter打领带的时候比三年前返校日的时候要熟练多了。Peter偷偷溜到了先生的卧室，拿着先生的香水刚准备往自己身上喷的时候，穿着睡衣的先生忽然出现在门口。“Underoos！爸爸没有教过你不要随便进大人的房间吗？”  
Peter被吓得将手中的香水瓶抛了抛，然后敏捷地接稳，藏在了身后。“Hello, Tony.”  
“你先过去跟你的朋友们玩一会，我洗个澡过去。”先生穿的衣服跟上星期一样，想来是从那天直接过来了今天。  
Peter点了点头，刚踏出浴室，就听见先生说道：“香水喷了就放桌面。”  
Ned跟MJ早早就在Stark大厦楼下等着。最开始的两个月的时候，May还很担心Peter，呆在家里的时间变得比以前要长。后来Peter像是真的走了出来，还隔三岔五就往Stark大厦跑。直到有一次她在家里看见了从Peter房间里面走出来的Tony Stark，才明白了解药到底是什么。之后的日子，May找到了新的男朋友，就把Peter赶出去得更频繁。  
“Hello,Peter.”  
“Hi，Ned，MJ.”  
三人互相打了个招呼。蓝色的西装衬着Peter挺拔的身材，右手是藏着蜘蛛战衣的手表，钢铁侠同款。  
毕业舞会的半个月前，Peter的成人礼上，聚集了Peter的高中同学，政府人员还有超级英雄。其中的意思不言而喻，比当时Tony宣布自己就是钢铁侠的时候还要多争议。虽然还是有很多人质疑他是否能独当一面，但是蜘蛛侠做出的贡献大家都有目共睹。  
“这是Mr.Stark早早给你准备好的吗？”  
“是啊。”Peter想起了一个月前，Happy送来西装的时候，发现西装是先生那五年来就准备好的。先生一直在等他回来，也一直在尽量护他周全。  
Ned跟MJ看了看对方，二脸无奈。  
三人刚进到里面，Flash就从舞台上跳了下来，跑到Peter面前，挤开了Ned。虽然Flash曾无数次嘲笑Peter，但是在知道Peter就是自己的偶像蜘蛛侠之后，还是厚着脸皮跟Peter道歉，握手言和，毕竟那可是蜘蛛侠。  
Flash把Peter带到了吧台，让调酒师给Peter调了一杯鸡尾酒。“尝尝。”  
“不准喝酒。”Peter又想起了先生的警告，但是他还没有尝过鸡尾酒呢，一点点应该没有问题。Peter偷偷喝了一口，甜甜的，涩涩的，好像还不错，便顺势喝完，将泡在上面的樱桃放进嘴里。  
舞会开始之后，有无数女生想要跟Peter跳舞，Peter都一一回绝了。三个小时了，先生怎么还没来呢？Peter频繁看着手表上的指针，一边焦虑地等着Karen告诉他先生到了。  
“Pete，你是在等谁吗？”MJ刚跟Ned跳完舞回来，两人坐到了他隔壁的凳子上。  
“没有，我只是在想今晚回去有没有什么惊喜？”  
“比如复仇者联盟举办的特别舞会吗？你一定要叫上我！红女巫好好看！！！”小胖子一脸激动地摇了摇Peter。  
Peter无奈地笑了笑，点头答应了小胖子。然后Ned就看见Peter飞快往门外跑去，如果不是现场人多，天花板太高，Peter可能会直接跃上天花板爬到门外。  
Peter觉得自己心脏快要跳出来了，比当年在返校日偷跑出去抓坏人还要激动。先生穿着黑色的西装，胸前的口袋别了一朵小雏菊，礼堂里面五彩的灯光透过玻璃映在他脸上，遥远而神秘。  
“我又不会跑。”Tony看着在他面前猛然停住的小孩，属于年轻人特有的朝气混着跟他身上一样的小雏菊味道萦绕在他四周。  
“Tony！舞会都快要结束了！”  
“玩得开心吗？”  
Peter将先生搂在怀里，然后右手发射蛛丝，两人就这样直接翻身上了天台。落稳在地上之后，Peter直接抓起先生的手，刚迈出一步就被先生扯了回来。Tony把Peter的手从腰部移到了肩膀，“Friday！”  
“我刚刚以为你不会来了。Nat姐姐前段时间神神叨叨地让我今晚去基地训练，我又不傻。虽然我觉得她肯定是给我准备了什么惊喜，但是我觉得比较期待你给的惊喜。所以Tony你七年前给我留了什么惊喜？难道是钢铁战甲的烟花秀吗？我一直很想看看，可是你还是不要炸了他们吧，我只会保养，重新做八十几个太为难我了。”  
“蜘蛛宝宝，跳舞的时候要认真。”Tony带着Peter开始起舞，小孩絮絮叨叨地说着话，都要盖过音乐的声音。  
“你知道，我10天才能见你一面。我有好多好多想要跟你说的。”  
Tony手上用力，将Peter往自己怀里又带近了几分。忽然缩减的距离，先生的脸就近在咫尺，好像踮起脚尖就可以亲上他的小胡子。先生低垂着眼，那双胜过万千星辰的眼睛里只有他一个人的影子。小孩耳尖通红，害羞得说不出话来。  
Tony满意地笑了笑，带着Peter转了个圈。  
今日的夜空没有月亮，繁星点缀天空，耀眼迷人。郊外的空气总是要好许多。微凉的夜风吹来，带着先生身上小雏菊的味道，还有刚刚偷吃的甜甜圈味道。

 

 

第80次见面 开学典礼&爸爸接你下课  
Peter搬进了Tony曾经的宿舍，纽约好邻居将会成为波士顿好邻居几年。因为Tony的原因，Peter通知了Happy要把离MIT最近的那间公寓翻新一下。  
Happy觉得有点奇怪，小孩是说为了能安心修理战衣，这确实也是个问题。然后便在三个月内将房子装修完毕。  
开学典礼结束后，Ned跟Peter约好了在某家今天会打折的中国餐厅吃饭。好邻居蜘蛛侠准备仗着自己的优势，快速到达战场。刚跑出校门，就看见一个熟悉的身影带着橙色的墨镜，靠在了一辆白色奥迪隔壁。“Tony！”Peter拉了拉书包，便急匆匆跑到了他面前。  
“你不怕被人看见了吗？今天我记得不是约好的日子，你提前到了？”  
“如果我还在的话，今天就是我在开学典礼上演讲了。”Tony有些怀念地看了看Peter身后的建筑物。这是他给小孩选好的学校，所幸自己真的能亲眼看见他在这里学习。  
“Tony……”  
“蜘蛛娃，daddy来接你下课，你还哭。”Tony看见小孩有些泛红的眼角，伸手擦了擦。“刚刚讲得不错嘛，很有我当年的风范。”  
“你看见了吗？你怎么也不跟我说！我当时在上面紧张得要命，生怕丢你脸了！”  
“你做得很好，睡衣宝宝。”Tony拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“我们中午去哪里吃饭呢？”  
“我约了Ned要去吃中餐！”  
“你喜欢吃中餐吗？”  
“我最喜欢英国的炸鱼薯条，再配一杯啤酒！【注1】我之前去游学的时候尝过，你当时也在你还记得吗？就是河畔那一次，那个水人忽然从泰晤士河站了起来，差点还把我们给淹了。”  
提起Peter当年游学的事情，Tony就想把那个神秘人挖出来暴打一顿，虽然他的睡衣宝宝最后的确把那个人给暴打一顿了。那个人居然用平行宇宙骗他的睡衣宝宝，要不是他还好好地站在小孩面前，估计小孩就要受多一次大喜大悲的打击。  
“我还记得你把我电话给挂了。”【注2】  
“Tony你不能怪我，那是凌晨两点。”  
“你以前也一天给我发20多条信息，堆满信箱那种。”  
两人像小孩子一样直接在校道上拌嘴，也不顾明天油管上会不会刷满他们的视频：蜘蛛侠跟一酷似Tony Stark的神秘人在MIT校道吵架！

 

第329次见面 催婚  
10年的时间一下子就过去了，Peter也从14岁到24岁。只是小孩对他的依赖非减反增，也没见过他身边有过什么女朋友。Tony还记得Peter16岁有段时间频繁从复仇者联盟总部外墙翻进他的卧室，多次差点引起整个基地进入防御状态。Natasha就提醒了他很多次。“Underoos，你有喜欢的女孩子吗？”  
Peter正戴着护目镜调试着战衣的新模式，疑惑地看着对面的先生，“Tony？”  
“虽然我很荣幸作为你最崇拜的人，但是这方面就不要学我了。”  
“我有喜欢的人了。”Peter心想，是时候要跟先生坦白了。  
“说说看？”  
“是这世上最好的人！”  
“世上最好的人不是我吗？”  
“是啊。”  
Tony看着没有一点想要掩饰自己的Peter，有点无奈地摇了摇头，“Kid，10年了。你得适应这个没有我的世界。”  
“如果你不喜欢我，你为什么会冒险时空穿梭？你就不怕全部人努力的结果最后会被你破坏吗？”  
“你说得对，确实该停止了！”Tony将手中的咖啡放在了实验台，当着Peter的面就消失了。之前每一次离开，他都会跟Peter好好道别，心情好的时候还会给他一个拥抱，然后会在Peter看不见的地方离开。而不是像这次一样。小孩看着空落落的房间，委屈地坐回到凳子上，缩成小小的一团。之后的一个月，Tony也没有再出现，Peter干脆就直接睡在了Tony的房间，这样的话，无论他什么时候回来，他都能马上发现。只是那个人再也没有出现，Peter也不知道先生是生气了，还是出了什么意外。

 

第330次见面 表白  
Peter再次见到Tony的时候，是两个月后。  
“Kid？你发烧了！”有人在低声说话，然后有双微凉的手覆上他的脸，而后是更凉的毛巾盖在了他额头上。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，是他的小胡子先生。“Tony！”他伸手抓住了先生放在床边的手。  
“我以为你再也不会来找我了。你下次不能这样！你不在的日子里，我一直是这个世界的好邻居蜘蛛侠。我前几天抓了一个大反派，捣毁了一个组织。我这次受的伤很小。你知道吗？我当时以为这辈子都不会见到你了。可是哪里又都是你，无论我做什么，无论我在哪里。Mr.Stark...Tony...你回来了就不要走了好吗？Mr.Stark，I love you.我知道我很贪心，我等了这么久才敢叫你一声Tony。我...... ”  
小孩絮絮叨叨地发着牢骚，说着说着就开始表白。先生无奈地看着一脸委屈的小孩，叹了口气，将他抱进了自己怀里，“Peter...... to the simple times，I love you，kid. It's always you.”

退烧之后，Peter记得自己隐隐约约听到了先生说I love you.“Tony，我们是在一起了吗？”  
“烧糊涂了？”Tony顺势伸手摸了摸Peter的额头，然后就被人抓住了手，“就是这个感觉！你说了对不对？”  
“对，我们在一起了，Mr.Parker.”先生说完，低头吻住了小孩。

 

第366次见面 婚礼&蜜月  
Tony觉得自己得给小孩一个婚礼，虽然他们的关系不能公之于众，但是一个简单而私人的婚礼也是不错的。多留1个月应该不影响老很多，刚好弥补了他们当时还没有坦白错失的两个月，Tony心想着，便给小孩订了去意大利的机票。  
Peter一个人坐着飞机到了罗马。打开酒店房间的时候，Tony正洗完澡从浴室里走出来。  
“Tony！”Peter冲进先生怀里，顺势吻了上去，推着先生就往浴室里面走去。Tony把Peter抵在浴室的墙上的时候，身上的浴袍已经被小孩扯了下来。  
“我是上次没喂饱你吗？”先生的拇指擦了擦小孩被吻得发红的嘴唇，Peter伸出舌尖舔了一下，笑得一脸单纯无辜，“对于你是一天，对于我是十天。我想你了。”Peter圈着Tony的脖子，顺势用双腿牢牢环着他，拿鼻子蹭了蹭先生的鼻子，“我们在酒店做一个月吧。”  
“我可以，就是不知道我们的蜘蛛侠能不能撑过去。”Tony坏笑着，就伸手打开了淋浴。水从头顶洒下，浸湿了两人的衣服。衬衫湿漉漉地黏在Peter身上，冷水跟先生温热的唇舌反差着产生更多的快感。Tony舔了舔衣服前突出的亮点，用力咬了一下。“Tony！”Peter惊呼道，被快感撕扯着声音变成了小奶音，这也是Tony最喜欢做的事情。  
“怎么了？”先生一边问道，一边绕道了两人结合的地方。兴致高涨的小Peter硬戳戳地抵在他小腹上。  
“黏黏的不舒服。”  
“利用一下你的蜘蛛能力。”Tony松开了搂住Peter的双手，开始进攻Peter身上的衣物。Peter一边用腿缠着先生的腰，一边双手牢牢地黏在墙壁上，防止自己摔到地上。  
Tony的手从Peter的脖子一直顺着脊骨滑落，探进了某个地方。一个手指进出得容易得过分，“你是在来的路上就想好来勾引我吗？”  
Peter笑了笑， 咬上先生的喉结，又吻了吻。Tony提着Peter的腿，将他放回到地上，而后从背后将他抱起，直直地撞进了Peter的身体。小孩被顶得手脚粘在了墙上。  
“有时候我觉得你的蜘蛛能力好用得过分。”先生往前一步，顶入得更深。一边在他脖子上跟背上为非作歹，一只手似羽毛一般随心划过Peter胸前跟腰剑，另一只收牢牢地环着他。  
“Old man，这是你羡慕不来的。”小孩说完，咯咯咯地笑了起来，结果被一个深入顶得叫了出来。  
Peter侧头跟先生亲了一下，Tony拨了拨贴在Peter额前的卷发，低声道：“有个姿势我想试一下。”  
“什么？”  
“我想蜘蛛侠一定能满足我。”先生提起小孩，往后退了几步，随着行进，两人结合的地方连接得更紧密。Peter舒服得蜷缩着脚趾，而后重心一失，直直往前摔去。Peter吓得下面收紧了几分，手稳稳地落在地上，撑起了身子。  
Tony固定住Peter的腰，往前走近到合适的位置，开始五浅一深。Peter的身子大大张开着，蜘蛛侠的臂力此刻只有固定着两人不往地上摔去。快感密密麻麻地袭来，他无法伸手去碰一碰被冷落的小Peter，只能被先生抱着，随着先生一起律动，微微低头，还能看见两人交合的地方。Peter心想，自己现在的脸一定很红。  
第二天两人睡到了大中午，平时能空手接住一辆快速撞来的巴士的蜘蛛侠双手酸得一点都不想动。最后，还是Tony把他从床上抱了起来。  
“我们今天去干嘛？”  
“复制一部老电影。”复制《罗马假日》，去吃甜甜的雪糕，去送你一束花，去载你兜风，去参加一场别人的婚礼，去河畔餐厅跳一支舞，然后再向别人介绍我们是一对。两人顺着小巷，漫无目的地走着。小孩拿着刚买的冰淇淋，吃得嘴 巴一圈都是冰淇淋，就像先生的小胡子一样。先生伸手把小孩拉进一条小巷，低头吻住了小孩，灵巧的舌头把小孩口中的冰淇淋尽数掠走，还不忘把嘴周的也舔走。  
“Tony!”  
“嗯哼？”先生眨了眨蜜糖色的眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，“是挺好吃的。”  
不远处哥特式的教堂传来钟声悠远，两人走近，发现是有人正在举办婚礼。  
“进来观个礼吧!”新娘穿着一身洁白的婚纱，幸福地依偎在她爱人的怀里。Peter刚想拒绝，便被Tony拉了进去。“谢谢。”  
“Tony,这样不好吧？”  
“多一份祝福挺好的不是吗？”  
新郎与新娘逆光而来，小花童撒起漫天玫瑰花瓣，牧师声音低沉而温柔，宣誓词的时候，“Yes.I do.”先生侧头在小孩耳边轻声说道，右手食指跟拇指顺着小孩的无名指滑下去，仿佛套上了一个透明的戒指。  
“Tony？”Peter微微低头，看见无名指上的戒指，样式简单，跟某人一贯的张扬风骚十分不符合。  
“我拿Mark4做的。”Mark4，是那年Tony在展览会上救下Peter穿的战甲，如果不是小孩平时的喃喃自语总会通过Karen传给他，他估计很难想起这样一件事，毕竟他救下来的人数不胜数。  
“什么？”Peter吓得差点就当着这么多人站了起来。  
“好了，到新娘宣誓了。”Tony指了指新娘的方向，把另一个戒指塞到了Peter手心里。戒指热乎乎的，想来是一直被先生放在靠近身体的地方。  
“Mr.Stark,I love you infinity.”  
新娘在抛捧花的时候，捧花在空中划过一道弧线，直直往Peter飞来，快要到Peter手上的时候，小孩轻轻把捧花推回给前排的女士。  
“你怎么不接？”  
“我Peter Stark现在可是已婚人士了。”Peter晃了晃手上的戒指，阳光映在他脸上，过分耀眼迷人。

 

 

第402次见面 一周年纪念日【故地重游】  
自从确认关系之后，Peter每一个10天的早晨都能顺利滚进先生的怀里。“Tony!”  
“Happy anniversary, underoos.”  
“我们今天出去走走吧，前段时间你最喜欢的甜甜圈店要关门了，我拿你的钱买了。”听说是店主要跟妻子一起环球旅行，就把店给关了。  
“我可以送你一个钢铁战甲立在门口，然后给他挂个牌子，Tony Stark生前最爱。”  
“店里的生意够好了，得让他们喘口气。”是的，这个世界一直都记得他们的钢铁侠，每年也都会有纪念游行。灭霸不仅不是infinity，也不是一个预言家。  
Tony把Peter给他准备的衬衫拿起来的时候，衬衫上面的猫咪可爱而且似曾相识。“这只猫有点熟悉。”  
Peter靠在门边看着先生一脸沉思，笑道：“我们第一次拥抱的时候，你穿的就是这一套。款式一样，我特地去定做回来的。”那时候，先生的右眼还有被队长打的乌青，他们也还没有这么亲近熟悉。先生只是为了给他开个车门，他就这样傻乎乎地抱了上去。  
“Steve他……”  
“在瓦坎达跟冬日战士放羊，前段时间我们还远程通话了。”  
“那就好。”  
“换好衣服我们就出门吧。”  
临出门前，Peter给先生带上了他当时的墨镜。先生的墨镜10年前便都留给他了，而这10年，柜子里的墨镜不仅被保存得很好，还每10天多一副的速度线性增长。  
从Stark大厦开始，他们回到了皇后区的小公寓。May结婚了，跟着丈夫搬到了夏威夷，这间小公寓也就空了下来。这也是纽约好邻居偶尔要当一下夏威夷好邻居的原因。  
“”  
他们从公寓又走到了中城高中，然后是当年Stark展览会的地方。  
“你当年就是在这里救的我。Mark4。”Peter抬起手，对着某个方向，阳光透过他的指缝，而后一双手覆上，与他十指相扣。  
“救命之恩当以身相许。”  
“那天早上，你还拍我头了。我当时以为自己有超能力，就是能把钢铁侠召唤到身边。”  
“或许真的有钢铁感应，只针对蜘蛛侠那种。”Tony想起了当时在那个酷似甜甜圈的外星飞船上，小孩不仅说自己忠诚于自己，还理直气壮怪他把战衣弄得跟钢铁战衣有感应。  
“Happy跟Pepper该休息了，你什么时候去接手Stark工业？”原本以为Peter毕业之后就会去Stark工业接手，后来这小孩转身就去了《号角日报》当记者，还仗着自己有超能力，各种地暴露社会黑暗。  
“再过几年？我还想当个平平凡凡的小记者呢？总裁什么的，比较适合你。”Peter嘟囔着，就牵着Tony往甜甜圈店走。“我在这边开了一家分店，下次要在Stark大厦对面开一家，这样就方便你去买了。”  
两人买了甜甜圈，就又往另一个地方走去。走着走着，Peter觉得有点不对劲。他停下脚步，把先生扯到怀里，“Tony？”  
“陪我去看看。”  
这是Stark家族的墓地，远离城市喧闹。先生的靠近着Howard跟Maria，碑前每天都有一束新鲜的小雏菊。Tony在看见那束小雏菊的时候，把身旁的人又搂紧了几分。  
“里面真的躺了我吗？”  
“Mr.Stark，我觉得有点瘆人。”在那场战争里离开的先生安详地躺在了六尺之下的地方，而还没有经历那场战争的先生此时此刻就在他身边，跟他呼吸着一样的空气，踩在同一片土地。  
“那里是留给你的。”Tony指了指自己石碑隔壁的那片空地，上面有几朵小雏菊探出地面。  
“周年纪念日来看墓地吗？”  
“多好，很多人想葬在那里都没有机会的。”Tony眨了眨眼，然后在Howard跟Maria的照片前鞠了三躬，那里也摆有一束白玫瑰。不用想就知道肯定是Peter的杰作。  
他们那天晚上，吃了芝士汉堡跟皇后区最好吃的三明治，看了一场电影。电影散场后，纽约的夜空中可以看见蜘蛛侠蹲在钢铁侠身上夜巡，拖着明亮的小尾巴在空中画了一个Happy anniversary.

 

第1470次见面 我们是同龄人了  
Peter是被在一个温暖的怀抱里醒来的，他转了个身，抬头看着40年来依旧光彩照人的Tony，亲了亲他的小胡子，“Morning，Tony!”  
“Happy birthday, underoos.”  
第1470次见面的时候，是Peter的56岁生日，跨过了40年的时光之后，他终于跟他的先生成了同龄人。  
两个人留着一样的小胡子，眼镜也是配套的，走出去的时候，别人都觉得他们是两兄弟。而先生都是会把他搂进怀里，笑道：“这是我爱人。”过了40年，蜘蛛侠也退休了。他们选了一个小村庄定居下来，小木屋旁边是一片宁静的湖泊，日出日落总有最好看的风景。  
“还有10年。”  
“我会陪你到最后的。”这些年来，Tony的鬓间陆陆续续冒出了灰白色的头发，Peter想起了当时他们重逢的时候，他问Tony，头上灰白的东西是什么？当时的他肯定不知道自己还能见到先生，甚至是跟先生在一起。想着想着，Peter不由得轻声笑了出来。  
“在想什么呢？”  
“在想你把我救回来之后，我跟你说的话。”  
“你说什么了？”  
“10年后你就知道了，希望到时你见到16岁的我把持住自己。”Peter说完，又咯咯咯地笑了起来。  
Tony看着他的睡衣宝宝，伸手将他搂紧了几分。“四舍五入，我们也算相守一生了。”

 

最后一次见面【1825】我们明天会再见面  
最后的三年，Peter的身子一直不大好，蜘蛛血清的功效日渐消退。年轻的时候留下的后遗症，在老来的时候都涌了上来。Tony看着窝在被窝小小一团的Peter，亲了亲他的额头，“Sweet dream to you, underoos.”  
“我们还有下一个10天吗？”Peter往Tony怀里靠去，小心翼翼地问道。  
“小贪心鬼，我们明天就会再见面的。”  
后来，蜘蛛侠去世的事情占据了各大报纸的版面。50年前喷上的钢铁侠周围多了许多离开的超级英雄，如今蜘蛛侠也成为了其中一个。他被葬在了先生的隔壁，听说这是Tony50年前做的决定。  
睡衣宝宝缺失的五年，先生用自己五年的青春，补回了五十年的相守与陪伴。至此，属于他们的故事，也划上了一个句号。

 

 

注释1：就是小虫跟妮妮，happy，罗素兄弟上的那个美食节目，小虫有说到炸鱼薯条，再配一杯啤酒很有感觉，还是什么的。  
注释2：应该是虫2的宣传期，然后主持人问他们拒绝来电的前三个大佬，小虫说他凌晨2点挂了rdj的电话。然后第二天早上起床的时候，吓得赶紧打回去。  
后话：铁虫承载了我太多的意难平。可能会ooc吧，我也不知道。想到被妮妮捧在手心里的的小虫以后要自己长大，我就难受！！！我就要小虫被妮妮宠大！！！！我不管！！！！


End file.
